Belladonna magic in music
by hadrianlopez1
Summary: Fem/harry abandoned at a young age she discoverf the magic is in the music and she not someone to mess with Girl,powerful,ravenclaw,hot!Harry Don't own harry potter universe story originally from call me crazy'cause I am


**Chapter 1**

_**~ Belladonna Potter's POV~**_

_Paris, winter, 2005_

I once sang infront of an audience. More then once actually. It was as many will tell you truly terrifying the first time; the audience screaming and clapping while you stand there belting out words. You won't understand unless you have already been an opener for Lady Gaga; who in my opinion is quiet normal and kind. But coming from me she could be mentally unstable and I wouldn't even notice, probably because I am usually called completely bonkers. But don't let that effect your sentiments towards me!

While singing is a big part of my life - along with magic (the real kind) - travel is too and always has been. When I was left to wander the beautiful streets of paris I knew that my relatives wouldn't be coming back for me, they weren't reliable enough people. And so I set about getting money because I knew from uncle Vernon that money makes the world go round. That was my first time singing. I stood beside the metro and ,like many before me, sung my heart out. I only knew a few songs: Angel, Once Upon a December and Imagine were some of the few I had completely memorized. Within ten minuets I had made a hundred dollars. After twenty the news crew had shown up. I was the headliner on the six o'clock news all over the world.

They called me "Bellange". At the time I was just happy that I had a bit of money and that the Dursleys would regret leaving me to wander Paris. And boy did they ever! But by the time they found out I was an insta-star I had already gotten a hotel in Fontainebleu and was off to visit the palace. I watched as people came and went out of the palace but I didn't enter. I wanted to really become a part of the culture, the history trapped here since the revolution. It felt like I was Anastasia and this was the old palace of imperial Russia, singing about the past. But really all I was doing was staring dumbly at on of the most amazing sights I had ever laid eyes on.

I picked up french fairly quickly, infact within a month I was headed to Italy since I had already mastered the french language and had learned the basics of sword fighting. It made sense to me that I could learn things quickly because I had always been different then the rest of the children my age and my fetish for knowledge and skill really set me apart from the ...that and the fact that I look like a supermodel are the biggest ones among other things. But my beauty is not what I wanted to about.

So, back to my reasoning behind going to Italy. Well, it was hot there, I could learn italian, do more sword fighting, it would be harder for the Dursleys to find me, I could learn some songs in "the romantic language" AND it was shapped like a boot so they must have some great shopping there! Need I say more?

Italy was everything I hopped for and more! I did a few performances all over the country-each time attracting media attention- and made enought to pay for the next years worth of travel. And that is what I did!

_**~ Draco Malfoy's POV~**_

_New York, summer, 2008_

It is amazing how bored one can get while waiting for their father, something I know very well from experience. But today...it feels different, as if something is going to happen. Of course, a Malfoy is never wrong so I am paying a great deal of attention to my surroundings. Really not much is going on, there are a few people waiting for a tour of this or that, a woman walking more dogs then should be possible, a beautiful girl around his age preparing to sing and a crowd of people that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, perfectly normal... WAIT! What? Beautiful girl! Crowd of people obscuring my view of her! NO, No, No, No, No, NOOOOO!

I quickly shoved my way through the crowd and made it to the front just as she started to sing. It was some popular muggle song that had just come out, Love Story I think. But all I could think about was her voice and beauty.

She had strait black hair with a strange green tint to it that went down past her shoulders. Her raven bangs framed her stunning green eyes and perfect pearl white skin effortlessly. Her lips were a beautiful ruby red and looked as if they were made to be kissed. She was slim but athletically so and had curves that were well on their way along with a luscious behind. Not to mention her voice! Which was infact just as perfect as the girl herself. Her words glided off her tongue and seemed to touch the heart of everyone in within hearing distance. The pitch was so perfect that I almost didn't believe it was real.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth while watching her. And like the sigh, I was too late to stop what came out of my mouth after that. ' I think I'm in love' I breathed along with the boy beside me.

_**~ Colin Creevey's POV~**_

_New York, summer, 2008_

I glared at the boy beside me who had just said the exact same thing as me! There was no way that I was going to win a fight with him since he was quite a bit taller then me despite him looking around my age. I turned away and continued to listen and watch the angel infront of me all the while planning a way to win her heart.

_**~ Cedric Diggory's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I sat annoyed waiting for the first performer to come on while we wait for Lady Gaga. Why was I at this concert? Simple, my mom is obsessed with her. She forced me to come and even invited the intire Weasly family, sadly I am right in between the twins' age and Ron's so I don't really know them that well.

The lights finally turned off and a girl about a year younger then me stepped onto the stage. She was wearing a tight black silk mini dress that went all the way down to her thighs and showed her long legs off. The announcer shouted excitedly over the screams of her fans,' Thats Bellange! No oneknows when or where she will pop up next!'

The girl, Bellange, grabbed a mike and said 'I have never done a concert before so go easy on me please.' she then lest out a short melodious laugh and nodded to someone off stage. Music started and words flew off her tongue to create the most enchanting song I had ever heard. At that moment, at the young age of ten, I knew I would do whatever I could to make her mine.

_**~ George Weasly's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I had just started Hogwarts this year alomg with my twin brother Fred. It was winter break and you might say that I was...ahead of most of the other boys. You see, I was infact aware of the existence of girls and that if you like one then you should try and be nice to her.

I had already gotten the label of being a "ladies man" but who cares! When they are all thirty and single I will be living the high life with the girl of my dreams on my arm.

But, I was telling you about what I came to call THE CONCERT since it became a major goal in my life to make that girl the one on my arm when I'm thirty. She was perfect, red lips, black hair, pale skin, and emerald eyes. She was a bit taller and more athletic then most girls her age but that was good in my mind since I am a reasonably tall guy. She was also more developed at the age of nine then most of the second year girls at Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact that she had the voice of qn angel! I was in love and there was no doubt about it.

_**~ Ron Weasly's POV~**_

_Sydney, winter break, 2009_

I looked around waiting for the concert to begin but it was taking forever! So I decided that a nap wouldn't hurt. I was shaken awake when the Lady Gaga half of the show started, never knowing that I had missed the experience of a life time.

_**~ Normal POV~**_

_Durdle Door, summer, 2011_

Adonna Potter -The Chosen One amongst wizards and Bellange to muggles- ,was very happy today and she had no clue why. Just because it was her birthday didn't mean that it wasn't just another day. And besides, she just never really celebrated them. All it means is that she had spent another year upon this earth. But, today she knew that something big was going to happen...something life changing. It was one of those gut feelings she got every once in a while. Over the years she learned to trust them as they had never steered her wrong before.

As she exited her luxurious hotel room for the buffet down in the lobby she noticed a large man standing in the door frame blocking her way to the lobby.

'Excuse me sir, do you think I could get by?' she said. The man just grunted in response and said gruffly, 'Do ya know what room 'Elladonna Potter is in?' without even sparing her a glance. Adonna being the suspicious girls she was asked in return, 'Why are you looking for her? She wasn't expecting any visitors' in her best adult voice that was surprisingly good. 'Huh? Oh, I'm a friend of her parents and I am 'ere to tell 'er 'bout the spot she got at 'Ogwarts da school for witches 'nd wizards. Do ya think I could bother ya for a cuppa tea?

Adonna looked at the man and decided that she didn't like the way he over looked her and waltzed around as if he owned the place and that other people just weren't as important as him. 'Sorry' she said,'Miss Potter said that if anyone was to come to tell them that she will not speak with them unless they look trust worthy. You sir sadly do not fill this requirement.'

The man didn't even glance at her once during the entire conversation and so he had no way of knowing that he was talking to the very person he was looking for. Seeing no other option apparently, the man left in a towering rage, almost knocking the door off it's hinges.

Adonna quietly ate her breakfast while contemplating what this entire thing could mean. On one hand she might have a spot at this school in which case she would need to find out more about it. If not then she was being stalked by a giant. Great, just great.

_**~ Albus Dumbledor~**_

_Hogwarts, summer, 2011_

'You weren't allowed to see her!',I roared at Hagrid after he recounted the tale. 'Well...no da little ole lady didn't let me see 'er. She said that only trustworthy people were allowed seein' 'er 'nd dat I wasn't trustworthy. I told you Professa dat I am not da right one for dis job.'

I tried to conceal my anger at the fact that my plan was failing before it had even really begun. I decided that I would send Poppy Pomfry to introduce Belladonna to the world of wizardry and witchcraft.

_Preview of chapter 2:_

_**~ Poppy Pomfry's POV~**_

_Stone Henge, summer, 2011_

I walked up to the black haired girl and steeled myself to face her. I really had a hard time since I knew her father so well, what if she was nothing like him? What if she was like Lilly? Now I don't have anything against her mother it's just...well. I should have married James! We dated for three whole years! Three! I deserved him! Not that, that Girl!

I brought myself out of my revelries just as the daughter of the girl in question turned. I fought down a gasp as I looked at the eleven year old before me. She looked like neither of her parents except for the hair and eyes but even those were different then her parent's. She was her own person and anyone would be able to tell.

She looked at me questionably and I blurted out 'Your a witch!'.


End file.
